This invention is related to the front bumpers of vehicles, and more particularly to a front bumper assembly for a truck, recreational vehicle or sports utility vehicle which has multiple functions to extend the versatility of the vehicle.
Trucks and sports utility vehicles (SUVs) are recognized for their ability to haul items typically not possible in conventional passenger vehicles. Open bed pick-up trucks present a unique problem in that the primary function is for carrying of large loads which causes a reduction or elimination of storage space for smaller items, especially those that must be kept out of the elements. For example, if the passenger compartment of a pick-up truck is filled with occupants, there is limited room for items that must be kept out the elements such as food, tools, soda pop, and so forth. Leaving a power tool such as an electric drill in the back of the pick-up exposes the power tool to the elements wherein the sun and or rain can damage the tool as well as leaving the tool exposed to a potential thief.
The owner of a pick-up truck or SUV can also break so-called xe2x80x9copen containerxe2x80x9d laws in many states by simply transporting of liquor with a broken seal within the vehicle. However, placing the liquor in the bed of the pick-up truck exposes the liquor to the elements. In Northern States the liquor may freeze, and in Southern States be warmed so high to cause the liquor to xe2x80x9ccookxe2x80x9d spoiling the flavor. However, placing of the liquor within the vehicle may expose the driver to a fine for transporting liquor within a vehicle. Some states have even found placement of liquor in an SUV which does not have a separately accessible trunk to be considered fineable offense.
This is but a few reasons why sport utility vehicles and pick-up trucks require additional storage area and a number of patents have issued in an attempt to address this matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,585 discloses a storage bumper set for a sports truck that can be used on the front or the rear of the truck. This bumper is attached to or in combination with the existing bumper and includes a cover plate that allows access to the interior compartments of the storage bin. Disadvantages of this device include a cover that opens upwardly and can be forced opened by the wind as well as setting forth a storage container that is not esthetically pleasing as it is attached to an existing bumper and physically extends outward from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,136 a discloses truck bumper storage device which is similar to the previously mentioned disclosure. The device is attached to the rear of a truck and includes separate closure compartments for sealing various components within each of the separate storage bins. This bumper replaces an existing bumper, making it more esthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,986 discloses yet another rear bumper for a pick-up truck having storage compartments that are sealed by a closure lid. The closure lid being on the top side of the bumper with claims limited to a pair of elongated box structures forming open toped boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,932 discloses a bumper with storage compartment that can accessed from the sides of the bumper. An objective of this invention is to provide resistance to moisture penetration by placement of the doors wherein direct rain cannot enter the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,142 disclose a rear storage bumper for a pick-up truck which includes wrap around extensions wherein the bumper looks more like and OEM product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,782 discloses yet another storage bumper having a lid that extends the length of the bumper with support structure so that the entire length of the bumper may be used for storage of long items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,457 discloses a storage apparatus for vans and the like vehicles which attaches to an existing bumper and allows the introduction of large components such as suit cases. This bumper removably attached to the fender.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,895 discloses yet another bumper storage compartment which is used primarily for storing of a cover performing either a tent like structure or for encompassing items placed within the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,420 discloses use of a compartmentized plastic bumper wherein various components of the vehicle such as windshield washer fluid, rear window washer fluid, headlight washer fluid can all be placed within the storage container providing more interior room in the engine compartment.
What is lacking the art is an aerodynamically designed front bumper for a vehicle which has an internal storage capacity wherein the bumper is recessed with conventional protruding items such as radiator, power steering, or the like drive units are accommodated by the shape of the interior portion of the bumper with the exterior portion available for placement of storage items. What is also lacking in the art is a storage bumper assembly which can specially adapted for recreational use.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a front bumper assembly for a truck or sports utility vehicle which includes insulated, water-tight storage compartments.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a front bumper assembly design having an internal storage capacity which is aerodynamically designed to enhance the vehicle performance.
It is a further objective of the invention to a bumper assembly with storage compartments having hinged lids which have a configuration which forces the lids into a closed position due to the aerodynamic forces of the wind while the vehicle is traveling, with tighter closure caused by higher vehicle speeds.
It is yet a further objective of the invention is to provide a front bumper assembly having internal storage compartments which is formed to extend rearwardly so as to fit around engine accessories, thus providing a bumper that makes use of all available space so as to prevent extrusion from the vehicle beyond acceptable distances.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to provide a front bumper assembly having internal storage compartments which are insulated, thus allowing items to be placed in the compartments to be kept cold or warmed depending upon environmental conditions and the types of components stored.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to provide a heat exchanger disposed in bumper which is coupled to the existing engine system so as to provide a warmed storage area in cold environments.
Yet another objective of the instant invention is to provide a water pump within the bumper which is coupled with a hose and shower head assembly wherein water can be drawn from one of the compartments allowing an individual to rinse off after outdoor activities such as surfing, bicycling, running, swimming, working or the like.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to provide an integrated safe within the bumper which cannot be opened by conventional automobile access means that includes a personalized combination for storage of security items outside the vehicle.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to include a power inverter within the bumper to provide 110 volt electricity for use with construction endeavors or an individual may use a power saw or the like electrical driven device for operation at job sites.
In accordance with the above objectives, an aerodynamic front bumper storage assembly is provided which is adapted for use with trucks, sports utility vehicles and recreational vehicles. The bumper storage assembly includes a bumper shell secured to the frame of the vehicle. The bumper shell is constructed from molded plastic which has a top surface, a front surface, a rear surface, a bottom surface, and opposing left and right surfaces which define an interior cavity. The rear surface is configured to be coextensive with the front end engine components of the vehicle.
The bumper shell includes a center storage compartment and left and right side compartments which are molded into the bumper shell. The storage compartments are defined by bottom walls supported by four side walls and are respectively accessible from the top surface through center, left and right apertures disposed in the top surface. The center aperture and left and right side apertures each have lids hingedly attached to one of the side edges of the apertures. The lids have a front edge and a rear edge each having a length, wherein the length of the rear edge is greater than the length of the front edge forming an air foil shape which forces the lids into a closed position over the apertures when the vehicle is moving.
The left, right and center apertures can have perimeters formed as an inset channels in the top surface. The left, right and center lids have rubber gaskets peripherally attached to the lower surface, wherein the rubber gaskets are configured for mated engagement with the inset channels.
The bumper assembly can include a lockable compartment disposed within the center storage compartment which has a base fixedly attached to the frame of the vehicle. A lid is hingedly attached to the base, and includes a means for locking the lid to the base. The means for locking the lid to the base can comprise a combination lock or a key-operated lock.
In one aspect of the invention, the bumper assembly can include a water pump disposed in the bumper shell which is operatively coupled to the vehicle electrical system. A means is provided for fluidly coupling the water pump to the center storage compartment. A hose is provided having a proximal end coupled to the water pump and a distal end positionable outside of the bumper shell whereby water can be stored in the center storage compartment and pumped through the hose. The distal end of the hose can includes a shower head. A heat exchanger coil can disposed in the center storage compartment which is fluidly coupled to the vehicle engine cooling system.
In another aspect of the invention, the bumper assembly can include an electrical outlet mounted in said bumper shell which is in electrical communication with the vehicle electrical system. The vehicle electrical system is electrically coupled to a power inverter which can be disposed in the bumper shell.
In still another aspect of the invention, the bumper assembly can further comprise an oxygenator pump disposed in the bumper shell which is coupled to the vehicle electrical system. A means for mounting a fishing rod holder assembly on the front surface of the bumper shell can also be provided.